Lucha por un Hada
by dani-chan95
Summary: Natsu no quiere admitir sus sentimientos por Lucy, pero al encontrarse con Sting de Sabertooth los celos y sus sentimientos saldrán a flote ante la posibilidad de perderla por el rubio, ¿Podrá Natsu conquistar el corazón de Lucy o ganara Sting este combate?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic nalu, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima**

Amanece un nuevo día en la ciudad de Magnolia y los primeros royos de sol se cuelan por la ventana de cierta maga rubia despertándola de un espléndido sueño, la chica conocida como Lucy Hearthphilia se incorporó sobre su cama estirándose.

—Que bien he dormido, es extraño para la cama parece más cálida de lo habitual— En ese momento Lucy noto movimiento en su cama asustándose— ¿Pero qué? No serán…— Lucy destapo su cama para encontrarse un chico de cabello rosa y un felino azul durmiendo plácidamente, a Lucy le apareció una vena en la frente— ¡Natsu!— El chico se movió un momento y abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Oh buenos días Lucy— Natsu sonrió ampliamente, pero enseguida se le borro al ver la cara de Lucy.

— ¡Qué haces en MI casa y durmiendo en MI cama!— Lucy cogió a Natsu y a Happy y los lanzo por la ventana— ¡Y no volváis sin pedirme permiso!

Happy que seguía durmiendo aun por el hecho de que había sido tirado desde la ventana de su amiga, se empozo a despertar— ¿Natsu qué hacemos en la calle?— Natsu sonrió y se rasco la nuca.

—Lucy no ha vuelto a echar de su casa por dormir con ella—Natsu se levantó y se limpió el polvo— Vamos Happy al gremio, esperemos a Lucy y nos vamos de misión.

— ¡Aye Sir! — Los dos comenzaron a correr hacia al gremio— Oye Natsu— El chico detuvo su carrera para escuchar a su compañero— ¿Por qué siempre quieres estar en casa de Lucy?— Happy puso cara burlona— ¿No será que ella te guuuuusta?— Natsu se sonrojo levemente.

—Claro que no Happy solo somos amigos— Happy no parecía estar muy convencido.

— ¿Seguro?

—Claro, no sé de dónde sacas eso, ahora vamos al gremio— Natsu y Happy siguieron su camino hacia el gremio, Happy iba tranquilo pero Natsu parecía metido en sus pensamientos, los dos llegaron al gremio y Natsu se fue directamente hacia la barra donde estaba Mirajane sirviendo las bebidas.

—Hola Natsu ¿Quieres algo de beber? — El chico asintió y le trajo una bebida— ¿Lucy no ha venido contigo?— Al oír el nombre de su amiga Natsu recordó la charla con su compañero y se sonrojo, que no pasó desapercibido para Mira— Vaya, vaya ¿Y ese sonrojo Natsu, me he perdido algo?

—Eh nada Mira… cosas mías, Lucy se ha quedado en casa después de echarnos de su casa como siempre— Mira sonrió pícaramente, cosa que puso nervioso al Dragon Slayer.

—Sí que te gusta la casa de Lucy ¿verdad Natsu? ¿O quizás no es la casa lo que te gusta?— Natsu casi se atraganta con su bebida.

—Otra igual cuantas veces tengo que decirlo ¡A mí no me gusta Lucy!—Natsu estaba completamente rojo, mientras que Mira solo reía divertida.

— ¿Estás seguro Natsu? Siempre estáis juntos, y es a la que más proteges y cuidas del gremio.

—Es porque es mi compañera.

—Erza también es tu compañera.

—Pero Erza es una bestia— Esto último lo dijo en un susurro ya que "La Reina de las Hadas se encontraba comiendo un pastel de fresas no muy lejos.

—Entonces… ¿Si Lucy empezase a salir con otro chico tú no te pondrías celoso?—Natsu empezó a reír ante la frase de Mira— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

— ¿Lucy con un chico? No me lo puedo imaginar, ella es muy rara— Mira empezó a reír por el comentario de Natsu.

—Pero imagínate que Lucy encuentra un chico tan raro como ella y comienzan a salir como te sentirías.

—Pues…—Natsu intento imaginárselo, pero en ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando entrar a una sonriente Lucy.

— ¡Buenos días a todos!— el gremio le devolvió el saludo y la chica se fue donde estaba Levy para hablar sobe libros u otros temas. Natsu se la quedó mirando un momento.

— ¿Qué miras tanto Natsu?

—Ya vale Mira dejemos el tema ya.

—Está bien, pero hacéis una buena pareja—Natsu se terminó con su bebida y fue al tablero de misiones a por una, cogió una con una buena recompensa y que requería luchar y se fue donde estaba Lucy y Levy.

— ¡Lucy vamos de misión!— Lucy se volteó y le mostro una sonrisa.

— Claro, ahora voy espera en la estación ¿vale?

—Vale ¡Happy vamos de misión!

— ¡Aye Sir!— Los dos salieron del gremio y Lucy se quedó un momento hablando con Levy.

—Bueno Levy-chan me despido me voy con Natsu.

—Adiós Lu-chan, y que te vaya bien— Lucy salió del gremio hacia la estación, mientras Levy se fue a la barra a hablar con Mira, en ese momento entraron en el gremio Gray seguido por Juvia que tenía corazones en sus ojos, acababan de regresar de una misión ellos dos solos.

— ¡Oh Gray-sama!— Juvia se lanzó sobre Gray.

—Juvia suéltame

—Jamás, Gray-sama y Juvia estarán unidos para siempre.

— ¡Das miedo!— Gray se consiguió liberar y se fue a la barra

En la estación de Magnolia estaban Happy y Natsu esperando a Lucy que por primera vez era ella la que llegaba tarde, por fin Lucy apareció.

—Siento por llegar tarde, tenía que hacer algunas cosas.

—No pasa nada venga subamos— Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, los tres se subieron al tren y al instante Natsu se mareo— Creo que voy a morir…

—Natsu ¿estás bien? Ven apóyate en mí— Natsu iba a apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de Lucy pero recordó sus dos charlas del día y se puso completamente rojo y se apartó de Lucy como pudo— ¿Te pasa algo Natsu? Normalmente caerías rendido t te dormirías en mi regazo, por una vez que te dejo…—Lucy inflo sus moflete haciéndola parecer adorable cosa que sonrojo aún más a Natsu.

—No… nada… no se… creo que estoy bien (Cálmate Natsu ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué me late el corazón así de rápido?)— Natsu intentaba calmarse mientras que Lucy lo veía extrañada y Happy con una sonrisa pícara, el resto del viaje Natsu lo paso durmiendo, mientras Happy y Lucy charlaban.

—Oye Happy ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Natsu?— El gato intento aguantar la risa.

—Nada que deba preocuparte Lucy, problemas sentimentales— Lucy iba a decir algo pero el tren llego a su destino y un Natsu resucitado salió corriendo del tren besando el suelo. Después de salir del tren los tres magos se dirigieron a la casa del solicitante de la misión que resultó ser el alcalde, estuvieron esperando un buen rato hasta que el alcalde llego.

—Buenos días magos de Fairy Tail— Era una mujer de una 40 años de cabello negro y ojos castaños, llevaba puesto ropa elegante pero no muy lujosa parecía una mujer austera, La primera en hablar fue Lucy.

—Hola, ¿podrías decirnos en qué consiste nuestra misión?

—Aun no, todavía faltan algunas personas.

— ¿Quiénes?—Pregunto Natsu, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando ver 5 siluetas.

—A nosotros Natsu-san—Lucy, Natsu y Happy se voltearon sorprendidos viendo a Sting, Rogue y Yukino con sus exeeds — Cuanto tiempo Fairy Tail.

**Continuara.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y comenten.**


	2. Chapter 2

—Buenos días magos de Fairy Tail— Era una mujer de una 40 años de cabello negro y ojos castaños, llevaba puesto ropa elegante pero no muy lujosa parecía una mujer austera, La primera en hablar fue Lucy.

—Hola, ¿podrías decirnos en qué consiste nuestra misión?

—Aun no, todavía faltan algunas personas.

— ¿Quiénes?—Pregunto Natsu, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando ver 5 siluetas.

—A nosotros Natsu-san—Lucy, Natsu y Happy se voltearon sorprendidos viendo a Sting, Rogue y Yukino con sus exeeds — Cuanto tiempo Fairy Tail.

— ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?— Gritaron Natsu y Happy, mientras Lucy se mantenía callada sonriendo a Yukino.

— ¿Tu qué crees? de misión como vosotros—Respondió Sting también a voces.

—Pero esta es nuestra misión yo mismo la escogí— La alcaldesa tosió llamando la atención.

—Muy bien magos, como podréis adivinar he contratado a dos gremios para que hagan la misión, ya que puede ser algo arriesgada así que quiero que trabajen juntos— Los demás tomaron asiento y la alcaldesa empezó a explicar los detalles de la misión— Tenéis que derrotar a un grupo de bandidos que se han adueñado de una antigua fortaleza, son magos y muy numerosos, además tienen encerrados a ciudadanos del pueblo, por lo que les pido cautela a la hora de actuar, ¿Lo habéis entendido?— Todos asintieron y se fueron de la casa del alcalde, fuera de ella Lucy y Yukino charlaban animadamente hasta que llegó Sting al lado de Lucy, Natsu lo miraba serio y extrañado.

—Lucy— La chica se volteó a verlo y Sting hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa sorprendiendo a todos— Perdóname por mi comportamiento y el de mi gremio en los juegos mágicos— La chica sonrió.

—No pasa nada Sting, hay que olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente, ahora somos amigos ¿no?— Sting levanto la cabeza encontrándose con una sonrisa encantadora de Lucy sonrojándose al instante.

—Bueno… yo… gracias (¿Qué me acaba de pasar?)— Mientras Sting intentaba calmarse y Yukino y Rogue cuchicheaban algo Natsu estaba serio con una mirada de molestia hacia la escena que acababa de suceder, definitivamente no le había gustado.

—Tch… Os recuerdo que tenemos que hacer una misión, vamos Happy, Lucy— Natsu agarró a Lucy por el brazo y la arrastro con él.

— ¿Natsu qué te pasa? Estás muy raro últimamente.

—No me pasa nada Lucy tranquila (¿En serio qué me pasa, por qué tengo ganas de golpear a Sting?)— Los dos grupos se dirigieron a la fortaleza abandonada, cuando llegaron se encontraron en la puerta con lo que parecían ser los guardias.

— ¡Largo de aquí, si no queréis sufrir consecuencias!—Grito uno de los guardias, al instante los magos de Fairy Tail empezaron a reír, Natsu se acercó al guardia.

—Mejor vete tú de aquí o si no vais a acabar quemados todos, hoy tengo una ganas inmensas de quemar a alguien y creo que empezare contigo.

—Tú te lo has buscado mago, ¡Matadlos a todos!— Los bandidos se dirigieron contra Natsu que solo sonrió desafiante.

— ¡Estoy encendido! "Rugido del dragón de fuego"— Natsu lanzo su rugido derribando a todos los bandidos y dejándolos inconscientes y en su pinto— ¿Eso es todo?— Unos bandidos que no habían atacado estaban paralizados y miraban con temor a Natsu.

—No puede ser él es Salammander de Fairy Tail, rápido hay que avisar al jefe— Los bandidos entraron corriendo en la fortaleza.

—No es la gran cosa, Lucy y yo podemos con todos esos bandidos, no sé porque os han llamado también— Sting molesto se acercó a Natsu.

— ¿A si Natsu-san? Seguro que yo puedo derrotarlos a todos antes que tú.

— ¿Eso es un reto? De acuerdo ¡Lucy, Happy demostrémosles que equipo es mejor!— Natsu entro en la fortaleza seguido por Lucy y Happy.

—Vosotros también Rogue, Yukino ¡Vamos! No voy a perder contra Natsu-san ni contra la rubia— Sting entro corriendo en la fortaleza junto con el resto del equipo.

Dentro de la fortaleza ambos equipo se encontraron con una gran cantidad de bandidos que vencían sin problemas, el equipo de Natsu llego a los calabozos liberando a los prisioneros, tras una corta lucha el castillo estaba medio derruido, cortesía de Natsu y Sting y la mayoría de los bandidos vencidos, los dos equipos se cruzaron en una habitación bastante amplia y lujosa.

—Esos tíos no han sido la gran cosa, ¿Dónde está su líder? Quiero patear más traseros— Dijo Natsu con su puño en llamas, Sting se puso delante de él con una mirada retadora.

—No si yo le golpeo antes que tú, Natsu-san— Natsu y Sting empezaron a pelearse sacando una gota de sudor a todos los presente, de repente fueron redados por una gran cantidad de bandidos.

—Lo habéis hecho bien magos, pero ya es hora de daros nuestro merecido—Los magos miraron hacia arriba encontrándose con un hombre flotando en el aire, vestía con túnicas lujosas aunque su aspecto era el de un salvaje, los magos se prepararon para el ataque final, Natsu y Sting se enfrentaron al jefe y los demás al resto de los bandidos, con los bandidos no tenían ningún problema pero Natsu y Sting tenían problemas con el jefe ya que usaba una magia parecida a la de Rogue, es decir, se podía convertir en sombra y evitar los ataques físicos de Natsu y Sting, por lo que el Dragon Slayer de las sombras decidió que era su turno de brillar para molestia de Natsu y Sting, los magos intercambiaron de lugares, Rogue se enfrentaba al jefe y Natsu y Sting a los bandidos que quedaban junto con el resto, los dos Dragon Slayer se desafiaron a ver quién derrotaba más bandidos, que por el momento iba ganando Natsu, mientras Rogue parecía estar ganando contra el jefe. En un descuido a Natsu se le escapo un bandido que aprovecho y ataco a Lucy por la espalda provocándola una herida y haciéndola sangrar.

— ¡Lucy!— Gritaron Natsu y Sting asustados por la herida de la rubia, el bandido sacó un cuchillo dispuesto a clavárselo a Lucy, Natsu iba a ir a ayudarla pero antes de que llegara Sting cogió al bandido por el cuello haciéndolo soltar el cuchillo, en los ojos de Sting se podía ver una ira asesina hacia el bandido, mientras una semiconsciente Lucy miraba la escena sorprendida.

—No la vuelvas a tocar— Y Sting lanzo al bandido contra su líder derribándolo y permitiendo a Rogue derrotarle, una vez el líder de los bandidos fuera derrotado los otros bandidos huyeron de la fortaleza, después de eso curaron la herida de Lucy y salieron de la fortaleza , nadie hablo durante el camino a la casa de la alcaldesa, Sting iba con su grupo ligeramente sonrojado mientras recibía miradas picaras de sus compañeros, unos pasos atrás se encontraba Natsu, que estaba cargando a una Lucy dormida, y Happy, Natsu tenía una varios sentimientos mezclados, estaba aliviado al saber que Lucy estaba bien, pero se culpaba por haber permitido que ese bandido se le escapase y la golpeara por detrás, pero también sentía rabia, molestia e ira hacia Sting, ¿El por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía, Happy que veía un poco preocupado a su amigo se acercó a él.

—Natsu ¿Te pasa algo? No fue tu culpa, a veces esas cosas pasan.

—No es nada tranquilo solo es que… (¿Por qué estoy tan molesto con Sting? Debería agradecerle por salvar a Lucy pero… ¿Por qué demonios no me gusto que Sting salvara a Lucy?)— Natsu suspiro y siguió su camino.

— ¿Seguro qué no te pasa nada?

—No solo estoy algo confundido nada que dormir no arregle, nos iremos al hotel y dormiremos, hoy ha sido un día bastante cansado— Los dos grupos llegaron a la casa de la alcaldesa, donde recibieron la recompensa, aunque la mitad se fue por los destrozos causados en la fortaleza, al parecer era un atractivo turístico para la ciudad y ahora estaba medio derruida, después se dirigieron al hotel, en el camino Sting d vez en cuanto miraba hacia atrás, donde estaba Natsu cargando a Lucy, con un una mirada de molestia, al parecer Rogue se dio cuenta.

— ¿Sting qué tanto miras atrás?— Sting se sonrojo levemente, le habían pillado.

— ¿Eh? Yo… nada… no miraba nada ni a nadie.

—Yo creo que Sting-kun estaba mirando a Lucy y Natsu—Dijo esta vez Yukino en voz baja sonrojando a Sting que ahora parecía un tomate.

—Qué cosas dices Yukino, solo estoy un poco preocupado por la rubia nada más…—Rogue sonrió pícaramente.

—Pues yo creo que estás celosos de Natsu, porque esa chica te interesa ¿verdad?— Sting se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Gustarme esa rubia tonta? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír—Los magos llegaron al hotel para salvación del pobre Sting y cada uno se fue a su habitación, Natsu se fue a su habitación que compartía con Lucy en camas separadas, Natsu acostó a Lucy sobre la cama de ella y a Happy que se había dormido también Natsu se la quedo un rato observándola mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta lo que hacía se sonrojo aún más y se apartó de ella hachándose sobre su cama, se quedó un rato mirando al techo pensando.

— ¿Qué me ha pasado hoy? Vaya día, ¿Por qué Sting actuó de esa manera, no lo entiendo, y por qué me molesta que actuara así con Lucy?—Natsu cerro un momento sus ojos y a su mente llego una frase que le dijo Mira por la mañana—"¿Si Lucy encontrara a un chico tan raro como ella tú no te pondrías celosos?"—Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego volver a mirar a Lucy— ¿Acaso…? No eso es imposible… pero—Natsu lo pensó un momento y suspiro— ¿Y si Mira y Happy tuvieran algo de razón?— Y con estas últimas palabras Natsu se quedó dormido, mientras en la habitación de Sting el chico también tenía un debate mental con la rubia como protagonista.

— ¿Qué me ha pasado hoy? , nunca había actuado así… esa chica… ¿Por qué me puse nervioso cuando me sonrió? —El chico recordó la sonrisa de la rubia cuando se disculpó—Maldita sea no puede quitarme esa sonrisa de la cabeza… ¿Yukino y Rogue tendrán razón? —Sting negó con la cabeza— Eso es imposible ¿Cómo puede gustarme alguien que acabo de conocer?— Y Sting se quedó dormido pensando en la sonrisa de Lucy.

**Continuara**

**Gracias por su reviews en el anterior capitulo, nunca había tenido tantos en un solo capitulo, espero que le haya gustado.**

**Podéis votar quien quiere que gane si Natsu o Sting, pero solo es para ver la opinión de la "audiencia", quien salga mayoría no quiere decir que vaya a ganar, puede que sí o puede que no. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ahora lo primero ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo! A ver si en este consigo más que en el anterior, y una cosa más que vi en un comentario ¡SOY CHICO! Y lo siento pero las amenazas no sirven de nada tengo a Erza y Kagura de guardaespaldas no podéis hacerme nada XD, Kagura apoya el stinlu y Erza el nalu lo malo es que están todo el día peleándose por eso u.u, ahora a leer.**

Los rayos de sol anunciando un nuevo día se colaron tras las ventanas despertando a Lucy que aún tenía una ligera molestia en la herida del día anterior, se incorporó sobre su cama y miro hacia la cama de su amigo peli rosa que ahora estaba vacía, aprovecho que no estaba se fue a darse una ducha, mientras en la zona restaurante del hotel.

—Natsu ¿Por qué coges más comida si acabas de terminar de comer?— Pregunto Happy a su amigo peli rosa.

—Es para Lucy, cuando se despierte le daré esto para disculparme por mi descuido de ayer—El gato sonrió pícaramente.

—Te guuuuusta— Natsu se sonrojo.

—Ya te he dicho que no, pensaba que ya lo habíamos aclarado ayer.

—Y yo pensaba que después de lo sucedido ayer ya te habrías dado cuenta de que te gusta.

— ¿Qué sucedió ayer?—Happy suspiro, ¿Cómo podía ser su amigo tan lento?

— ¿No es obvio? te pusiste celosos de Sting toda la noche, admite de una vez que te gusta Natsu.

— ¡Qué no me gusta! Además eso lo aclare por la noche, es cierto que estaba molesto por Sting, en los juegos mágicos la humillaron y la insultaron ¿y ahora viene pidiendo disculpas cómo si nada?

—De verdad eres un idiota, como sigas así la vas a perder—Happy echo a volar lejos de su amigo dejándole confundido e irritado.

— ¿Qué la voy a perder?—Al pensar eso Natsu sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho—No eso no es posible, somos compañeros—Natsu se fue hacia la habitación de Lucy con la comida, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Happy, la verdad es que no se imaginaba una vida sin estar con Lucy. Mientras en la habitación de la rubia, Lucy había terminado de bañarse y ahora estaba es la habitación desnuda cubriéndola solo una toalla.

—Como se me pudo olvidar la ropa en la habitación, menos mal que Natsu y Happy no están—Lucy se quitó la toalla para poder vestirse pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando a entrar a un chico peli rosa con una bandeja de comida.

—Lucy te traje el desayu…—Natsu y Lucy se miraron, hubo cinco segundos de silencio hasta que los dos se pusieron completamente rojos.

— ¡Kya pervertido sal de la habitación!— Lucy empezó a lanzar todos los objetos que veía en la habitación hacia Natsu, este lo esquivaba como podía evitando que la comida se le cayese— ¡Vete ya!— Natsu rojo y aterrizado por el enfado de Lucy que ahora daba más miedo que Erza salió de la habitación rápidamente y cerró la puerta.

—Perdón Lucy, solo te traía la comida (¿Por qué siento mi cara arder? ¿Y por qué me sale sangre de la nariz?)

— ¿De verdad?, gracias, pero deberías haber llamado a la puerta.

— ¿Quién iba a pensar que te desnudarías en medio de la habitación?

— ¡Cállate!— Los dos se callaron unos minutos hasta que Lucy estuvo lista y le dejo entrar, Natsu le dio u desayuno — Esta delicioso—Cuando Lucy termino de comer salieron de la habitación para irse a la estación y regresar a Magnolia, mientras en la habitación de Sabertooth, un exeed marrón conocido como Lector estaba encima de la cama de su compañero rubio intentándolo despertar

—Sting-kun, Sting-kun despierta tenemos que irnos— Lector se empezaba desesperar, había intentado todo desde saltar encima de él hasta echarle un cubo de agua, pero Sting seguía durmiendo como un tronco, de repente una idea le vino a la cabeza quizás eso funcionara— Sting-kun despierta Lucy está aquí y desnuda en la habitación— Y al instante Sting abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre la cama con un hilo de sangre bajándole por la nariz, mientras buscaba a la rubia y sus compañeros intentaban aguantarse la risa.

—Lector ¿por qué mientes?—Sting lucía un poco decepcionado.

—Porque no despertabas con nada… ah Sting-kun eres un pervertido y esa chica te guuuuusta —Sting se sonrojo.

— ¡A mí no me gusta esa rubia tonta!, solo porque este como un tren eso no significa que me guste.

—Ya y por eso estabas soñando con ella— Dijo Rogue con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡¿Qué yo qué?!

—Hablas en sueños Sting-kun— Dijo Yukino— Oh Lucy-chan, que hermosa eres te amo mucho, aceptas ser la dueña de mi corazón—Yukino imitaba a Sting en sueños mientras el pobre rubio se había quedado completamente pálido, no solo hablaba en sueños sino que además es un cursi en ellos.

—Yo… yo… no…—Sting no pudo con tanta vergüenza y cayó desmayado, al rato despertó pero seguía completamente rojo, estaba solo en la habitación y sus compañeros le habían dejado una nota.

"Sting cuando despiertes nos vemos en la estación te vamos a llevar a un lugar sorpresa, no llegues tarde"

Atte. Yukino

—Parece que se han ido sin mi— Sting Salió por la puerta pero no vio a una pareja que pasaba por allí chocando con ellos y cayendo encima de la chica—ups lo siento—Sting levanto la cabeza y se quedó pálido al ver en la situación en la que estaba y encima de quien había caído—Lu… Lu… Lucy…—La situación era que Sting había caído sobre Lucy, pero su cabeza fue amortiguada por el pecho de la rubia, ahora Sting estaba completamente sonrojado mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a levantarse a otra sonrojada Lucy mientras Natsu mataba con la mirada a Sting y Happy lo miraba de forma picara— Perdóname… Lucy.

—No pasa nada…—Lucy estaba igual de sonrojada que Sting, Natsu con un aura asesina se puso entre los dos.

—Vamos Lucy tenemos que irnos a la estación…. Sting nos vemos—A Sting la recorrió un escalofrió al ver la mirada de Natsu.

— ¿A la estación? yo también voy para allá, podemos ir juntos Natsu-san—Natsu iba anegarse pero Lucy se le adelanto invitándole a venir con ellos cosa que no le gusto para nada, cuando llegaron a la estación se encontraron con Rogue, Yukino y sus exeeds que los miraban pícaramente.

—Vaya, vaya Sting ¿Qué haces con Lucy, nos hemos perdido algo?—Dijo Rogue sonrojando a Sting y Lucy.

— ¡No ha pasado nada!—Gritaron Sting y Lucy a la vez.

—Se guuuuuuustan—Happy apareció detrás de ellos sonrojándoles aún más, mientras el aura asesina de Natsu aumentaba más aún.

— (Happy traidor, ¿Pero por qué me sigue molestando, no lo había aclarado ya?)— Entonces a Natsu le vino a la mente la conversación con Happy en el restaurante— (¿Esto es a lo que se refería Happy? No puede ser) —Natsu seguían negando la evidencia, el grupo entero se montó en el tren y Sting se sentó junto a Lucy para molestia de Natsu y sonrojo de Lucy, cuando el tren se puso en marcha los Dragon Slayer se marearon y Sting cayó al regazo de Lucy sonrojándola, y un Natsu mareado lo miraba con furia— (Maldito Sting ese sitio es mío… un momento ¿acabo de decir que Lucy es mía? Por Mavis estos días están siendo muy confusos, malditos Happy y Mira)

—Oye… Yukino… ¿A dónde vamos?—Dijo Sting usando lo que le quedaba de fuerzas.

—Vamos a Fairy Tail de visita ¡Sorpresa!—Dijo Yukino alegre pero ligeramente sonrojada ya que Rogue estaba durmiendo en su regazo. Después de una hora de viaje por fin llegaron a Magnolia y los Dragon Slayer salieron del tren besando el suelo, cuando se recuperaron se dirigieron hacia Fairy Tail, Sting hablaba animadamente con Lucy, unos pasos atrás venia Natsu mirando a la pareja muy molesto y a la vez dolido, Happy que lo venía a su lado lo miraba preocupado, su idiotez le negaba ver lo evidente y cansado de la situación decidió abrirle los ojos de una vez por todas al peli rosa, cuando llegaron a Fairy Tail fueron recibidos con alegría y se hizo una fiesta para celebrar que Fairy Tail y Sabertooth ahora eran amigos, mientras Happy se fue donde estaba Lissana.

—Lissana ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro Happy ¿De qué quieres hablar?— Happy le conto todo lo sucedido el día anterior este mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la cabeza por la estupidez de su amigo de la infancia— No pensaba que Natsu fuera tan lento, bueno no te preocupes yo hablare con el tonto de Natsu y le aclarare las ideas—Lissana se despidió de Happy y se fue donde se encontraba Natsu espiando a Lucy y a Sting hablando tranquilamente—Oye Natsu—El chico se volteó para verla—Ven conmigo necesito hablar contigo un momento—Natsu asintió y se dirigieron a una de las mesas del gremio alejada un poco de la multitud.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar Liss?— Como respuesta obtuvo un capón en la cabeza— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Porque eres un idiota—Natsu iba a decirle algo pero la chica no le dejo— Te gusta Lucy y te niegas a aceptarlo.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? A mí no me gusta Lucy—Dijo enfadado y sonrojado.

—SI que te gusta deja de ser un idiota.

—Que no me gusta

—Que si te gusta

—Que no

—Que si

—Que no

—Que no

—Que si—Lissana sonrío maléficamente.

— ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil admitirlo

— ¿Qué? Espera yo no… un momento ¡Me has hecho el lio Lissana eso no vale!—Natsu se sonrojo de la vergüenza por haber caído en una trampa tan simple.

—Mira Natsu, te propongo una especie de juego si después de eso aun dices que Lucy no te gusta te dejare en paz, pero tienes que ser completamente sincero ¿me has entendido?

—Sí, aunque te aseguro que la respuesta será siempre la misma

—Comencemos—Lissana empezó con el juego, mientras en otra parte del gremio un Sting sonrojado buscaba a Rogue y Yukino que estaban bailando ligeramente sonrojados.

—Yukino, Rogue, necesito ayuda—Los dos dejaron de bailar par prestar atención a su amigo.

— ¿Con qué quieres ayuda?—Pregunto Rogue

—Creo que me gusta Lucy

**Continuara**

**Parece que Sting es más espabilado que Natsu, ¿podrá Lissana hacer entrar en razón a Natsu? ¿Qué pasara con Sting ahora que se da cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Qué es lo que piensa Lucy sobre Natsu y Sting? Todo ello y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**PD: A partir de ahora probablemente tarde mucho en actualizar ya que empieza la temporada más temida para un estudiante universidad como yo, los exámenes finales y las recuperaciones ¡Oh Mavis ten piedad de mí y protégeme con las tres grandes magias de hadas! ¡Aye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, he tardado en actualizar y este capítulo es más corto porque, como ya dije en el anterior capitulo estoy de exámenes en la universidad, así que tardare en actualizar, pero si dejan muchos comentarios puedo prometer y prometo que para el Jueves o como muy tarde el sábado estará el siguiente capítulo (Chantaje emocional ¿Dónde? XD)**

**En el anterior capitulo:**

—Mira Natsu, te propongo una especie de juego si después de eso aun dices que Lucy no te gusta te dejare en paz, pero tienes que ser completamente sincero ¿me has entendido?

—Sí, aunque te aseguro que la respuesta será siempre la misma

—Comencemos:

**Ahora:**

Se encontraban Natsu y Lissana sentados en una mesa alejada del gremio, Lissana con una pose pensativa y Natsu mostraba desinterés, y de vez en cuando se le escapaba una mirada hacia cierta rubia que hablaba alegremente con Mira y Levy.

—A ver Natsu, comencemos… ¿Por dónde empiezo?... ¿Qué te gusta de Lucy?—Natsu lo pensó durante unos segundos.

—Pues…— Miro hacia Lucy otra vez, tenía una gran sonrisa que le contagio al peli rosa— Que es fuerte, inteligente, alegre, amable, dulce, también me gusta su sonrisa y sus ojos— Lissana sonría pícaramente, estaba sacando una buena información de ello.

— ¿Y su cuerpo? ¿Te gusta su cuerpo?—Natsu se sonrojo y se puso nervioso por el comentario de la peli blanca.

—Yo… bueno… si… pero es normal ¿no? Tiene un buen cuerpo ¡Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta!—Lissana rio ligeramente.

—La verdad es que si (Como puede seguir negando lo obvio), bueno ¿y qué es lo que no te gusta de ella?

—Que no nos deje quedarnos en su casa, que no me deje dormir en su cama, que sea tan amable con todos los chicos—Lissana intentaba aguantarse la risa ante la clara declaración de celos de Natsu— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

— ¿Aún sigues negando que te gusta Lucy? Acabas de admitir que tienes celos de otros chicos.

—Yo no siento celos, solo que no me gusta que esos pervertidos miren tanto a Lucy, ella es muy inocente y podrían aprovecharse de ella—Natsu se había vuelto a sonrojar, además de que ni él se creía lo que acababa de decir.

—Natsu eso son celos, te gusta Lucy admítelo de una vez, o la perderás.

—Yo… no… no se… yo…

—Tranquilo Natsu, te ayudare con una última prueba ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con Lucy?

—Calidez, felicidad, me divierto mucho con ella y me encanta hacerla sonreír y como decirlo eh…

— ¿Completo?—Natsu se volvió a sonrojar ¿Cuántas veces van ya?

—Eh…bueno… si, algo así

— ¿Y cuando no estas con ella?

—Aburrido, un poco solitario e ¿incompleto?

—Muy bien Natsu vamos avanzando, ahora imagínate a Lucy con un chico, como por ejemplo…Sting ¿Cómo te sentirías?—Natsu empezó a imaginárselo y su cara paso de una sonrojada a una llena de furia para pasar a una de tristeza.

—Yo…

—NO digas nada continua tu cara lo dice todo, ahora imagínate tú con Lucy, ella besándote y teniendo una familia— Natsu comenzó a imaginárselo y sus tristeza fue sustituida por una sonrisa boba, Natsu se había perdido en su imaginación incluso ya se imaginaba como serían sus hijos tendrían cuatro dos niñas, Nashi y Layla y dos niños, Igneel y Jude, y vivirían en una casa a las afueras de Magnolia en un bonito lago, de repente un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos— Natsu reacciona llevas cinco minutos ahí parado como un pasmarote, bueno ¿qué has descubierto?

—Que puede que sí que me guste Lucy.

— ¿Solo puede?

—Vale estoy enamorado de Lucy ¿contenta?—Lissana asintió victoriosa—Pero… ¿tú no deberías de estar celosa o algo?, es decir, tu siempre me molestaba con que fuéramos novios de pequeños—Lissana empezó a reír.

—Entonces si es así ideare un plan enrevesado y malvado para separaros a ti y a Lucy y dejándote solo para mi—Lissana empezó imitar la risa del villano de una película, asustando a Natsu—Natsu teníamos diez años y yo andaba con todos los chicos lindos pidiéndoles salir hasta le pedí salir e Freed, pero creo que él estaba más interesado en Elf-nichan y Laxus.

—Las mujeres sois muy raras… oye Lissana—La chica paro de reír

—Dime Natsu

—Ahora que sé que me gusta Lucy, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

—Pues muy fácil solo tienes que enamorarla— Natsu se sonrojo una vez más— Luego te confiesas y comenzáis a salir como novios y después de un tiempo os casáis y tenéis muchos niños, es muy sencillo ¿no? Hasta tú lo entenderías.

—Pero ¿qué hacen los novios? Porque si son esas cosas cursis de tomarse de las manos esas cosas prefiero no tener novia.

—Natsu tranquilo es simplemente estar con la persona que quieres y disfrutar los tiempos juntos.

—Pero eso ya lo hago con Lucy, ¿eso quiere decir qué somos novios?— A Lissana le cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

— (Que inocente es este chico) No Natsu, además las parejas tienen "ciertos privilegios", tú ya sabes ¿verdad?— Lissana esperaba que Natsu supiera de "eso" al menos, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte.

— ¿Qué clase de privilegios?— Lissana casi se cae de la silla ante la inocencia de su amigo de la infancia, mientras Natsu solo tenía una sonrisa inocente adornando su rostro.

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿el abuelo no te dio "la charla"?

—El abuelo nos dijo algo hace unos años a Gray y a mí pero no le preste atención

—Hay Natsu que voy hacer contigo, a ver cómo te explico yo eso— En ese momento llego Cana con una sonrisa pícara.

—Yo se lo diré.

—Ah hola Cana…—Natsu y Lissana se quedaron mudos, Natsu sonrojado y Lissana en shock— ¡¿Cana cuánto has escuchado?!

—Todo, que tierno Natsu enamorado—El sonrojo de Natsu aumento—Tranquilo Natsu no le diré a nadie… y sobre eso acércate que te cuento todo—Natsu se acercó a Cana que le empezó a susurrar algo al oído.

—No Cana espera no está preparado—Demasiado tarde Cana le empezó a dar la charla y los privilegios de la pareja, inocencia destruida en 3…2…1…

—Que… que… Lucy…. Y… yo…y después…—Natsu estaba completamente rojo y un pequeño hilo de sangre le recorría por la nariz, ¡señoras y señores les presento al nuevo y pervertido Natsu Dragneel!

—Mira lo que has hecho Cana, le has corrompido—Cana rio pícaramente.

—Ya era de que se hiciera un hombre como diría tu hermano, bueno yo ya he cumplido me largo—Cana se fue y Lissana vivió a mirar a Natsu que tenía una cara de pervertido que no podía con ella— ¡Natsu aún es pronto para pensar en esas cosas, primero tienes que enamorar a Lucy!—Natsu salió de sus nuevos pensamientos no aptos para menores, y volvió a escuchar a Lissana—Muy bien esto es lo que haremos—Mientras en otra parte del gremio Lucy charlaba animadamente con Levy y Mira.

— ¡Qué Gajeel qué!—Grito Lucy a una sonrojada Levy que le pedía que bajase la voz— No sabía que el cabeza de metal fuera tan espabilado—Me alegro por ti Levy-chan, ¿y cómo fue?

—Fue el día de mi cumpleaños, después de la fiesta que celebramos me dijo que tenía mi regalo afuera pero que tenía que cerrar los ojos, y cuando lo hice… él…él… me beso—Levy parecía un tomate y Mirra tenia corazones en sus ojos.

—Y tu Lucy ¿a quién prefieres?—Dijo Mira con una mirada picara.

— ¿A quiénes te refieres?

— ¿No es obvio Lu-chan? a los dragones que andan detrás de ti, a Natsu y Sting—Dijo esta vez Levy.

—No digas tonterías Levy-chan esos dos son como críos es imposible que se fijen en esas cosas.

— ¿Pero si se fijaran a cual elegirías?

—Pues… supongo que a Natsu, es muy bueno conmigo y me cuida, pero por otro lado no se quería arriesgarme a perder su amistad por un romance que podría durar poco.

—Pero de verdad no te interesa ninguno Lu-chan

—Bueno no es eso, simplemente prefiero no pensar en esos temas relacionados con chicos más si son de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hay una deficiencia de neuronas en la población masculina de Fairy Tail.

—Pero Sting no es de Fairy Tail—Dijo Mirajane.

—Pero se parece a Natsu, pero además apenas lo conozco.

— ¿Seguro qué no sientes nada por Natsu Lu-chan?

—Ya te he dicho que prefiero no pensar en esas cosas, Mira ya me la jugo una vez y lo pase realmente mal—Mira silbo inocentemente evitando la mirada de Lucy, en ese momento llego Natsu un poco nervioso y sonrojado

—Hablando del rey de Roma por allí viene Natsu, yo me voy Lu-chan Gajeel me espera.

—Adiós Levy-chan—Levy se fue de la barra y llego Natsu— Hola Natsu ¿Querías algo?

—Ho… hola Lu…Lucy… tu… querer…mañana…—Natsu era un manojo de nervios ahora mismo descubrir que te gusta tu mejor amiga y que te den "la charla" a la vez no ayudaban para nada con sus nervios.

—Oye Natsu ¿ocurre algo? Estás muy rojo ¿Tendrás fiebre?— Lucy coloco su mano en la frente del chico haciendo que este se sonrojara más y haciéndolo caer desmayado echando humo por las orejas—Oye Natsu ¿qué te pasa? Respóndeme—Mientras Lucy intentaba despertar a Natsu un Sting salvaje apareció, también sonrojado y nervioso—Oh hola Sting ¿querías algo?

—Tu… Lu…Lucy… que…querías—La chica empezaba a perder la paciencia con el tartamudeo de los dos dragones.

— ¡Quieres decirlo de una vez!, ¿qué pasa hoy con los chicos os ha comido la lengua el gato o qué?—Sting se armó de valor y lo soltó.

— ¡¿Lucy quieres venirte a Sabertooth con nosotros?!— Y Sting cayó desmayado también rojo como un tomate.

—…—Silencio total en el gremio durante cinco minutos, hasta que una muy sorprendida y sonrojada Lucy reacciono.

—¡Qué!— Mientras Rogue se contenía para no golpear al inconsciente Sting.

—Sera idiota solo le dijimos que la invitara a una misión, no que la invitara al gremio, ese chico no tiene remedio.

**Continuara.**

**Eso último no lo esperabais ¿verdad? , parece que Natsu tiene una ligera ventaja en las preferencias de Lucy pero está a punto de caer en la terrible Friendzone, que Mavis lo proteja, y Sting es demasiado lanzado, pero ha conseguido sonrojar a Lucy, aquí comienza la batalla de los dragones por la princesa ¿Podrá Natsu salir de la Friendzone y conquistar a Lucy? ¿O caerá por el abismo de Snape? (Solo aquellos que hayan visto Harry Potter y cuanto cabron o cuanta razón entenderán el chiste XD) ¿Qué pasará con Sting? ¿Será asesinado por Fairy Tail por querer llevarse a una de sus hadas favoritas? ¿O conseguirá lo que quiere?**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! He vuelto del infierno de los exámenes para traeros un nuevo capítulo, como mis exámenes fueron un fracaso (Todo por culpa de internet y de Skyrim que me quitan mi tiempo de estudio) tendré que recuperar en Junio así que tardare en actualizar y serán capitulo cortos, por cierto ¿Queréis que desarrolle más parejas o que añada otro pretendiente para el pequeño harem de Lucy? Dejen comentarios y ahora a leer.**

**En el capítulo anterior**

—Tu… Lu…Lucy… que…querías—La chica empezaba a perder la paciencia con el tartamudeo de los dos dragones.

— ¡Quieres decirlo de una vez!, ¿qué pasa hoy con los chicos os ha comido la lengua el gato o qué?—Sting se armó de valor y lo soltó.

— ¡¿Lucy quieres venirte a Sabertooth con nosotros?!— Y Sting cayó desmayado también rojo como un tomate.

—…—Silencio total en el gremio durante cinco minutos, hasta que una muy sorprendida y sonrojada Lucy reacciono.

—¡Qué!— Mientras Rogue se contenía para no golpear al inconsciente Sting.

—Sera idiota solo le dijimos que la invitara a una misión, no que la invitara al gremio, ese chico no tiene remedio.

**Ahora:**

Tras el ataque de nervios Sting volvió a levantarse sonrojado por la vergüenza, miro a los demás y sonrió con inocencia, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver cómo le miraban los miembros de Fairy Tail, sobre todo sus compañeros de equipo, y el que más miedo daba era un Natsu furioso el llamas literalmente, mientras Lucy veía a todos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—Yo… eh…—Sting empezó a sudar frio.

— ¿Así que quieres llevarte a nuestra Lucy eh?—Dijo Erza con una sonrisa macabra— ¡A él!—Todos los miembros se lanzaron a él para darle la golpiza de su vida, excepto Lucy, que reía nerviosamente y Rogue y Yukino, Rogue divirtiéndose con la escena y Yukino sintiendo pena por él.

—Tienes unos amigos muy posesivos Lucy-sama—Dijo Yukino con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—No los conozco, no los conozco— Se repetía la rubia avergonzada por la actitud de sus compañeros. Tras una buena pelea dejaron al pobre Sting recuperarse, estaba sentado junto a Lector en una de las mesas del gremio lleno de chichones y tiritas.

— ¿Te sigue doliendo Sting-kun?—Pregunto Lector tocándole en la cara a Sting sacándole un quejido, en ese momento llego Lucy donde se encontraban,

— ¿Estás bien Sting?—Pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

—Si tranquila, y perdón por el numerito de antes—Lucy se sonrojo levemente

— ¿Pero por qué me dijiste eso Sting?—El chico se sonrojo y se puso nervioso.

—Me puse nervioso solo te quería invitar a que vinieras un día con conmigo al gremio sería muy divertido—Lucy puso una sonrisa pícara.

—Vaya, vaya no me esperaba que el gran Sting fuera tan tímido con las chicas—El sonrojo de Sting aumento aún más.

—Calla, no soy tímido solo intentaba ser amable—Sting intentaba excusarse, sin mucho éxito—Bueno… que dices.

—Me encantaría seguro que será divertido, mañana mismo podríamos hacerlo.

—Genial, entonces mañana (¿Esto podría considerarse una cita? Sting, eres un genio del amor)" mientras Sting se auto piropeaba, Natsu estaba escondido detrás de una columna del gremio al más puro estilo de Juvia, había oído la conversación y ahora mismo tenía una ganas inmensas de quemar a Sting, Happy un poco preocupado por la actitud de su compañero se acercó a él.

— ¿Natsu qué haces aquí y por qué pareces tan furioso?—Natsu dejo de prestar atención a la pareja y miro a su amigo

—No…nada… solo…olvídalo

—Natsu has dejado la marca de tu mano en la columna.

—Da igual, Happy mañana tenemos una misión muy importante.

— ¿A si? Qué bien voy a avisar a Lucy

—Espera Happy es una misión para nosotros solos, Lucy no puede enterarse.

— ¿Y de qué va la misión?— Natsu se sonrojo levemente.

—Es un trabajo para espías

— ¿En serio? ¡Es genial!— A Happy le salieron estrellas en los ojos mientras que hacia la forma de una pistola con sus manos— El agente Happy está listo para misión.

—Ese es el espíritu, ahora a dormir mañana nos espera una dura misión— Se hizo tarde en el gremio y poco a poco los miembros se fueron a dormir, Sting y Rogue se quedaron en un hotel y Yukino se quedó con Lucy por insistencia de esta.

—Gracias Lucy-sama por dejarme quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche—Dijo Yukino con un poco de timidez.

—No hay de que Yukino y llámame Lucy ¿somos amigas no?

—Claro gracias…Lucy—La rubia sonrió con un poco de ternura, Lucy y Yukino estuvieron hablando de magia y otros temas hasta que Lucy decidió preguntarle lo que venía sospechando desde el día anterior.

— ¿Oye Yukino a ti te gusta Rogue?—La chica se coloro al instante y se puso nerviosa.

—No… claro que… no Rogue no me gusta solo somos amigos

— ¿A SI? ¿Entonces por qué él es el único al que no le llamas por honoríficos?—El sonrojo de Yukino aumento, la habían pillado.

—Vale… si me gusta pero no se lo cuentes a nadie por favor me moriría de vergüenza.

—Tranquila Yukino estamos entre amigas, y puede que te ayude con él.

—Gracias Lucy… y Lucy ¿A ti te gusta Natsu-san?—Ahora la que se sonrojo fue Lucy.

—Pues… claro que… no que cosas dices de Yukino

—Estupendo

— ¿Estupendo? ¿Por qué?

—Ah por nada (Entonces Sting tiene oportunidades) —Lucy la miro con ojos de sospecha.

—Bueno ya es muy tarde vamos a dormir—Las dos se acostaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Ya por la mañana Lucy se encontraba en la estación junto a Natsu, Happy y Yukino esperando a Sting y Rogue.

—Natsu-san no sabía que tus venias también—Dijo Yukino sonrojando ligeramente a Natsu.

—Es que nosotros tenemos una misión secrete en vuestra ciudad—Dijo Happy contestando por Natsu—Lucy se molestó un poco.

—Natsu ¿por qué no me avisaste nos hubiéramos ido juntos?—Natsu hizo una mueca de molestia

—Es que la cogimos después de que el rubio te invitar a ir a su gremio—En ese momento llegaron Sting y Rogue junto con sus exeeds

—Natsu-san esa no es forma de llamar al gran Sting—El enfado de Natsu aumento al ver a Sting acercarse

—Tú mejor cállate rubio oxigenado.

— ¿Qué me has llamado pelo chicle?— Sting y Natsu juntaron sus cabezas y empezaron a pelear, estuvieron así hasta que llego el tren y fueron separados por Yukino y Lucy que los arrastraron dentro del tren, y debido a su debilidad por los trasportes estuvieron tranquilitos durante todo el viaje, Rogue iba tumbado en el regazo de Yukino, y Natsu y Sting apoyados en los hombros de Lucy uno a cada lado después de una pelea de dragones mareados porque ambos querían estar en el regazo de la rubia, no hace falta decir que tanto Yukino como Lucy iban bastante sonrojadas. Tras llegar a la estación Lucy se fue con Sting y los demás hacia el gremio y Natsu fingió que se iba hacia el lado opuesto con Happy, cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos Natsu se paró y volvió en dirección al gremio de Sabertooth.

—Natsu ¿Cuándo vamos a por la misión?—Dijo Happy aburrido siguiendo a su compañero.

—Happy nuestra misión ha comenzado ya— Y de la nada Natsu saco un disfraz que consistía en una peluca negra con un gorro de paja y un chaleco rojo junto unos pantalones azules. — ¿Qué te parece?

—Es un poco llamativo pero no se te reconoce, ¿Y para mí? —Natsu sonrió con malicia y se lanzó sobre Happy y cuando se separó se le vio disfrazado como una especie de ciervo con un sombrero rosa—Me veo ridículo, bueno ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?—Natsu le empezó a contar su plan sorprendiendo a Happy por lo que iban a hacer—Natsu eres un acosador. Y Lucy te guuuuusta.

—Cállate—Grito Natsu sonrojado—Ahora comienza la misión "Proteger a Lucy en secreto del pervertido de Sting"

—Aye Sir

**Continuara.**

**Lo sé muy corto pero la inspiración está bajo mínimos, intentare subir el siguiente capítulo pronto, nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy y Sting iban hablando de camino al gremio de Sabertooth seguidos por Rogue y Yukino.

— ¿Y cómo es ser el maestro de un gremio a tu edad?—Pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

—Bueno… es un poco complicado, pero uno se acostumbra jeje—Sting empezó a reír nerviosamente.

—No dejes que te engañe Lucy, es un desastre, no puede controlar nada—Dijo Rogue burlándose de Sting y haciendo reír a Lucy y a Yukino.

— ¡Tu mejor cállate y vuélvete a coquetear con Yukino!— El dragón de las sombras y la maga celestial se sonrojaron.

— ¡No estábamos coqueteando!—Gritaron los dos a la vez muy sonrojados ante las sonrisas picaras de Lucy y Sting.

—Frosch no piensa lo mismo—El sonrojo de la pareja aumento ante las palabras del exeed

—Si claro lo que vosotros digáis— EL resto del camino Yukino y Rogue lo pasaron en silencio, de vez en cuando se miraban mutuamente para luego sonrojarse y apartar la mirada para diversión de Lucy y Sting, Lucy mirando a la pareja decidió ayudarlos un poquito.

—Oye Sting ¿Y si les echamos una mano?—El rubio ladeo la cabeza confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Lucy soltó un suspiro de resignación, el rubio era tan lento como su compañero peli rosa.

—Pensaba que eras más listo rubito.

—No me llames así rubia canosa—Los dos se miraron con ojos de furia y empezaron a lanzarse insultos.

—Rubio de bote.

—Eso lo serás tú hadita pija.

— ¿Qué me has llamado tigre afeminado?

— ¿Afeminado yo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír soy la fantasía de muchas mujeres, y segura que la tuya también. —Lucy se sonrojo levemente.

—Si claro, tú eres la fantasía de las fujoshis que os imaginan a ti a Rogue en escenas yaoi—Rogue y Sting palidecieron y pusieron una cara que reflejaba espanto, mientras Yukino murmuraba por lo bajo que si se encontraba con una de ellas moriría entre terribles sufrimientos. Como Sting había quedado fuera de combate por el "fatality" de Lucy la discusión quedo por zanjada y el resto de camino lo pasaron tranquilos, excepto por Sting que estaba sintiendo como si alguien lo observara y tuviera planes de asesinarlo y se puso nervioso y sudando frio, él no era de temer pero esa presencia era como contemplar a una Erza después de haberte comido su ultimo pastel de fresas y sin que llevara sin probarlos una semana entera, vamos que temía por su vida, miedo que noto Lucy que lo miraba confundida y un poco preocupada.

—Oye abejita ¿te pasa algo?—Sting la miro molesto pero no podía responderle nada por la presencia.

—No me llames así rubia, y no me pasa nada solo es que… nada olvídalo... solo me siento observado.

—Sí que eres más egocéntrico de lo que pensaba abejita.

— ¡Qué no me llames así! Y lo digo en serio siento como si alguien me estuviera vigilando y no par buenas intenciones, bueno da igual ya casi hemos llegado—Sting intento ignorar aquella presencia siniestra y continuaron su camino, tras unos minutos por fin llegaron al gremio de Sabertooth, era muy parecido al de Fairy Tail y estaba decorado con estatuas de tigres dientes de sable—Por fin hemos llegado ¿Qué te parece rubia?

—Es impresionante, bueno aunque supongo que siendo el gremio número uno los últimos siete años no me extraña que el edificio sea tan grande.

—Bueno ¿entramos?

—Bueno yo…

—No seas tímida, los miembros ya no son como lo eran antes de los juegos mágicos, no te preocupes.

—Entonces adelante, pero luego enséñame la ciudad ¿vale?

—Claro, ah por cierto ¿qué es lo que querías decir antes con lo ayudarlos?

— ¿Eso? Que ayudásemos a Yukino y Rogue a declararse.

—Una gran idea, así dejaran de ser tan pesados—Los dos sonrieron y entraron al gremio, mientras alejados de ellos detrás de una roca un tipo con sombrero de paja, chaleco rojo, pantalones azules y cabello negro, y una especie de ciervo con un gorro rosa observaban la entrada por donde habían entrado Lucy y Natsu, al primero se le veía molesto, muy molesto tanto que estaba mordiendo la roca que tenía ¡Y la estaba despedazando! Mientras el ciervo con el gorro rosa intentaba calmarlo.

— ¡Natsu! Para ya como sigas así te vas a comer la roca entera y acabaras siendo el Dragon Slayer de las rocas—Pero el nombrado no hizo caso a las palabras de su amigo.

—Lo matare, lo matare, lo quemare, lo electrocutare, le diré a Erza que se comió su pastel de fresa y a Juvia que anda detrás de Gray—Natsu empezó a reír como un villano de película asustando a Happy.

—Natsu calma, controla tus celos—Esa frase logro atraer la atención de Natsu que se había sonrojado.

— ¡No estoy celoso!... bueno quizás un poquito.

—Claro… y a mí no me gusta el pescado— Natsu soltó un bufido de molestia y siguió espiando al gremio—Natsu porque no nos vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre.

—No, sigamos aquí—Happy suspiro e hizo caso a su compañero, estuvieron una media hora espiando, aunque no sin distracciones ya que unos niños lo confundieron a él y a Happy con otras personas y unos guardias de la ciudad intentaron arrestarle por piratería, cuando aclararon todo eso se quitaron el disfraz que parecía ser la causa de sus problemas y volvieron a su puesto de vigilancia, unos minutos después salieron Lucy y Sting riendo. Y al parecer iban ellos dos solos, para molestia de Natsu y Sting, que volvió a sentir el aura asesina a su alrededor provocándoles un escalofrió llamando la atención de la rubia.

—Oye abejita ¿qué te pasa?

— ¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir rubia soy Sting no abejita!—Lucy empezó a reír sonrojando a Sting de la vergüenza al gritar eso en alto—Y no me pasa nada solo que sigo sintiendo esa mirada asesina clavándose en mi nuca.

—Sera una de tus admiradoras fujoshis que le molestara verte conmigo y no con Rogue—Sting volvió a ponerse pálido.

—A lo mejor es uno de tus admiradores rubia… un momento no será…—Sting empezó sonreír maliciosamente—Ahora vuelvo rubia—Y el rubio corrió a la velocidad de la luz detrás de un muro y lanzando frente a Lucy a Natsu y Happy sorprendiendo a Lucy y sonrojando a Natsu por la vergüenza.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces aquí?—El chico nervioso se levantó pero sus nervios le impedían articular palabras correctamente.

—Yo… aquí… misión…. Hacer… yo… no…es… espiar…—Ante el posible ataque de nervios de su amigo Happy decidió intervenir por él.

—Es que hemos acabado con la misión y veníamos a buscarte para irnos a casa juntos ¿Verdad Natsu?

—Ah sí claro, Lucy cuando quieras nos vamos, debería haberte dicho lo de la misión perdón—Natsu sonrió inocentemente sonrojando levemente a Lucy que no pudo más y abrazo a sus dos compañeros sonrojando a Natsu y cabreando a Sting, quizás descubrirlos no fue tan buena idea.

—Gracias chicos por preocuparos por mí—Los dos chicos respondieron el abrazo, que duro unos segundos más—Y Natsu ¿De qué era el trabajo? —Lucy no es que no confiara en su compañero, pero esto le resultaba muy sospechoso, si hasta se la había pasado por la cabeza de que Natsu la estaba espiando porque estaba celoso de Sting ¿Qué tonterías verdad?

—Bueno… nuestra misión… era… (Vamos Natsu piensa) la de vigilar a una princesa para evitar que los pervertidos se le acerquen (o que un dragón que no sea yo se la lleve)

—Wow seguro que parecías un dragón custodiando a su princesa—El comentario sonrojo a Natsu y después a Lucy al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—Eh… ¿nos vamos ya?

—S…Si claro—Mientras Natsu y Lucy estaban sonrojados Sting los miraba con molestia.

—Tch… ¿Cuándo fue que perdí el protagonismo?— Cansado de la parejita se interpuso entre ellos dos.

—Bueno ¿qué tal si os acompaño hasta la estación?—Ese comentario le valió tanto una sonrisa de Lucy como una mirada asesina de Natsu.

—Claro, ven con nosotros—Natsu chisto pero no tenía ganas de iniciar una discusión con Lucy en el que seguro saldrían a flote sus celos, los tres se encaminaron a la estación, Lucy iba delante admirando el paisaje y jugando con Happy mientras Natsu y Sting tenían sus frente chocados mientras se lanzaban miradas asesinas y gruñían como si fueran perro peleándose por el ultimo trozo de comida, de vez en cuando Lucy miraba hacia atrás para verlos y su comportamiento cambiaba radicalmente , de estar a punto de molerse a golpes a sonreír y saludar alegremente a Lucy. Por fin llegaron a la estación y la pareja se despidió de Sting y volvieron a Magnolia, cuando llegaron ya era muy tarde y Lucy se fue a su casa, mientras Natsu se fue al gremio a pedir consejo a las hermana Strauss.

—Mira, Lissana ¿Podría pediros un favor?—Dijo Natsu al llegar a la barra, una sonriente Mira le atendió.

—Claro Natsu ¿Qué quieres?

—Ayuda… con…Lucy—Lo dijo en voz baja y bastante sonrojado, mientras a Mira le salían corazones en los ojos.

— ¡Kya! Por fin has crecido Natsu pues claro que te ayudaremos—Lo que Natsu no sabía era que al pedirle consejo a la demonio los próximos días iban a ser horriblemente vergonzosos para él

**Continuara**

**¿Qué tendrán planeado Mira y Lissana para Natsu? ¿Cuándo hará Sting su próxima jugada? ¿Las fujoshis dejaran de fantasear con él y Rogue juntos si conquista a Lucy?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por comentar, y recuerden que si quieren añadir un nuevo pretendiente para Lucy díganlo, también valen OC, con respecto a Lucy no se sabrá lo que piensa hasta el final de la historia, y para aclarar Lucy todavía no está enamorada de ninguno de los dos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que los disfruten, es corto porque estoy falto de ideas y estoy algo depre ¡Mi querida España ha perdido T.T! Bueno si algún de aquí es de Chile enhorabuena por el partido, apoyare a Chile en el mundial porque también son la roja XD. Ahora a leer.**

Un día amanecía en la casa de Lucy, y Lucy se despertaba de su largo sueño— Que bien he dormido, me da pereza levantarme de la cama— Lucy se recostó en su cama negándose a levantarse— Ojala alguien me traiga el desayuno a la cama— En ese momento apareció Natsu vestido con esmoquin de la cocina, cargaba un buen plato de la comida, la rubia se dio cuenta y se sorprendió— ¿Natsu?

—Aquí está su desayuno princesa— Natsu le tendió la comida en la cama para que ella pudiera comer a gusto.

— ¿Princesa? Natsu que te p…— Natsu la callo poniéndole el dedo en los labios.

—Shhhh, no hables solo disfruta— Natsu incorporo a Lucy y empezó a darle un masaje en la espalda a la vez que empezaba a dar pequeños besos en el cuello a Lucy.

—Natsu… no es necesario… para…— Lucy soltó un pequeño gemido y decidió dejarse llevar—Mmmm… que bien se siente, gracias Natsu.

—Ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti princesa— Lucy siguió desayunando disfrutando de los mimos de Natsu, en ese momento entro Sting por la puerta de la casa, solo vestido con unos pantalones y una pajarita roja.

—Buenos días mi princesa ¿ha dormido bien?— Dijo en un tono sensual.

—Eh… ¿Si? — Sting se acercó y beso la mano de Lucy en forma de saludo para luego darle unas flores— Gr…gracias— Sting empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia sacándola un par de gemidos— ¿Qué hacéis? parar los dos.

—Que pasa ¿Es qué no te gusta?— Dijeron los dos a la vez, Lucy soltó otro gemido.

—No, me encanta… pero no está bien…— Natsu sonrió y la beso en los labios, cuando se separó Sting aprovecho y le dio otro beso en los labios

—Aquí todo está bien princesa— Dijo Natsu empezando a desnudar a Lucy— Después de todo es tu sueño.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Y al instante Lucy se despertó completamente roja— ¡Kya! ¡¿Qué clase de sueños tengo?! ¿Me estaré volviendo una pervertida?— Lucy se levantó y se fue a lavar un poco la cara, la sentía demasiado caliente, cuando volvió observo que ya era de día— Vaya me hubiera gustado dormir más, y para que conste no es para seguir soñando eso, de repente vio como sus sabanas se revolvían dejando ver a un peli rosa dormido y prácticamente babeando, a Lucy se le hincho una vena — ¡Natsu! ¡Qué haces en mi casa! ¡Y más aún! ¡Qué haces en mi cama durmiendo!— Natsu se despertó debido a los rugidos de Lucy.

—Ah hola Lucy, ¿Qué tal has dormido?— Al mencionar eso la rubia enrojeció al recordar el sueño.

—A… ti que…que te importa ¡Idiota! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!— Lucy empezó a lanzar todos los objetos que encontraba hacia Natsu, haciendo que este tuviera que salir huyendo— Chico idiota…

—Lucy te espero en el gremio nos vemos— Natsu se despidió con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Natsu llego al gremio muy sonriente y fue a la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane sirviendo las bebidas— Hola Natsu ¿Qué tal el día?— Mira se quedando observando la boba sonrisa de Natsu— ¿Por qué sonríes así Natsu? ¿Has tenido un sueño agradable?— El chico se sonrojo levemente.

—Jeje algo así— Mira lo miro pícaramente.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño Natsu?

—Es un secreto— Mira no pudo conocer el sueño de Natsu, pero para desgracia de él nosotros si, esto es lo que ocurrió:

Natsu se encontraba en medio del gremio rodeado por los magos más fuertes del gremio, Erza, Mira, Laxus, Guildarts y Makarov, además de Gray y Sting, completamente derrotados, mientras Natsu reía triunfante— ¡Jajaja yo soy el más fuerte!

—Lo admito Natsu, tu eres más fuerte que yo, además de que yo soy un pervertido tsundere come hielo— Dijo Gray arrodillado.

—Sin duda Natsu es el más fuerte— Dijo Laxus dando la razón a Gray, en ese momento apareció Lucy vestida con un traje de enfermera sexy.

—Le han hecho pupa a mi dragoncito— Dijo de forma sexy— Ven que te curo— Natsu se acercó y Lucy le empezó a curar sus heridas besándolas, tras un rato tratando a Natsu, Lucy termino— ¿Ya se encuentra mi dragoncito mejor?— El chico asintió, de repente entro otra Lucy esta vez vestida con su ropa habitual.

— ¡Hola Natsu! Te quiero pedir un favor.

— ¿Cuál Lucy?

—Luchemos, ¡Me siento encendida!— Pero antes de que pudiera pasar nada otra Lucy vestida de únicamente con un delantal y en ropa de lencería sexy se acercó a Natsu.

—Natsu, para celebrar tu victoria he preparado oda esta montaña de comida para ti solito— Detrás de ella se podía ver una gran montón lleno de comida, el suelo comenzó a temblar y por la muerta del gremio apareció una avalancha de mini Lucys que se lanzaron a por Natsu, y acabo el sueño.

—Natsu, Natsu… ¡Oye Natsu despierta de una vez!

— ¿Eh…? ¿Qué? Oh Lissana estabas ahí, no te había visto— A la chica le cayó un cartel que ponía "Ignorada".

—Llevo cinco minutos intentando contactar contigo, pero parece que tu cerebro estaba en Lucylandia— Natsu se sonrojo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en Lucy?

—Obvio solo hay que ver la cara de pervertido que tenías— Natsu se sonrojo aún más mientras Lissana se reía.

—Bueno… Liss ¿Qué hay de…? ya sabes

— ¿De cómo conseguir a Lucy?— El sonrojo de Natsu aumento— Bueno a Mira y a mí se nos ha ocurrido una brillante idea, la vas a invitar a ver una peli de terror en la lácrimavisión esta noche, como ella es fácil de asustar se abrazara a ti y tu estarás a un paso más de conquistarla.

—No suena, nada mal, puede que funcione— Mientras Natsu y Lissana seguían hablando a las afueras del gremio Lucy iba de camino a este.

—Estúpidos Natsu y Sting ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer en mis sueños? Y más estúpido Natsu ¿Por qué demonios se mete siempre en mi cama? ¿Qué tendrá de especial? ¡No hay quien entienda a los Dragon Slayer!— Lucy seguía soltando maldiciones e insultos hacia los dos Dragon Slayer sin darse cuenta de que cierto rubio se la acercaba por detrás.

—Hey rubia.

— ¡Kya!— Lucy dio un salto del susto que había recibido— Oh eres Sting ¡No me des esos sustos idiota!— El rubio empezó a reír.

—Me ha encantado la cara que has puesto, ha sido genial probablemente la repita— Sting continuó riéndose mientras que Lucy se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí Sting?

—De visita, ¿Es qué no puedo ir a visitar a mi maga favorita?— Lo dijo pícaramente sonrojando a la rubia.

— ¡Idiota! No digas esas cosas— Sting volvió a reír ante la vergüenza de Lucy, cuando Lucy se calmó volvió a hablar— ¿Bueno… te vienes al gremio conmigo?— Ahora el que se sonrojo fue Sting malinterpretando la situación, entendiendo que se trataba de un paseo romántico.

—Cl…claro— Los dos se dirigieron al gremio, mientras dentro de este Natsu, Lissana y Mira ultimaban los últimos detalles de su plan para que Natsu empezase a conquistar a Lucy.

— ¿Has entendido todo lo que tienes que hacer Natsu?— Dijo Lissana

—Alto y claro.

—Muy bien en el momento en que se abran las puertas y aparezca Lucy quiero que vayas y la invites a ver una peli, pero no le digas que es de terror ¿Lo has entendido?

—Aye— En ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando a entrar a la rubia, en cuanto Natsu la vio fue corriendo hacia a ella para invitarla— Hola Lucy me preguntaba si…— Paro en seco al ver quien estaba acompañando a su rubia— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— Sting sonrió desafiante.

—Solo venia de visita a ver a Lucy, Natsu-san no debes preocuparte por mí— A Natsu se le hincho una vena.

—Maldito…— Natsu recordó lo que tenía que hacer e intento calmarse— Da igual… ¿Lucy me preguntaba si querías ver esta noche una película conmigo?, tengo una que dicen que está muy bien— Natsu utilizo toda su fuerza para disimular su nerviosismo y sonrojo.

—Claro, será divertido— Natsu sonrió triunfante, pero el chico no contaba con cierto imprevisto.

— ¿Con qué una peli eh? Suena muy interesante ¿Puedo ir?— Natsu ahora mismo tenía unas ganas inmensas de quemarle su pelo rubio.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Grito Natsu enojado, Lucy le dio un capón a modo de regaño.

—Natsu no seas maleducado, si quiere venir que venga, así será más divertido— A Natsu le rodeo una aura de depresión mientras Sting sonreía triunfantemente y Lucy sonreía inocentemente sin darse cuenta de nada, mientras en el otro lado del gremio, en la barra, Lissana y Mira miraban al trio analizando la situación.

—Houston tenemos un problema— Dijo Lissana de forma humorística.

—Y menudo problema Lissana, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensamos— Y así paso toda el día en Fairy Tail sin que nada fuera de lo normal, con normal me refiero a la normalidad de Fairy Tail. Ya por la tarde a punto de caer la noche Lucy se dirigía a casa de Natsu, que es donde habían quedado.

—Hoy va a ser una noche estupenda, palomitas, películas, Natsu… Sting… y yo… solos— Los recuerdos de su sueño le llegaron a la mente enrojeciéndola por completo— ¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo!

**Continuara**

**Este capítulo ha sido muy sensual ¿No os parece XD? Gracias a ToriiLavinge por la idea que me ha dado, se me ha ocurrido algo muy bueno XD, si alguien más tiene alguna idea para el fic decirlo. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy llego por fin a la casa de Natsu donde iban a ver la película, cuando iba a llamar oyó ruidos extraños, se asomó a la ventana para ver qué pasaba, nada más asomarse un objeto volador rompió la ventana y hubiera golpeado a Lucy de no ser por el instinto de supervivencia de la chica.

— ¿Qué demonios?— Lucy se volvió a asomar y vio a Natsu y Sting peleando— ¡Natsu, Sting! ¿Qué hacéis?

—Maldito rubio oxigenado.

—Pelo chicle.

—Rubio de bote.

—Princesa de fuego.

—Afeminado

—Horno con patas.

— ¡Chicos parad ya!— Los dos chicos miraron a la rubia que estaba en la ventana y al instante los dos se separaron y cambiaron su actitud a una sonriente.

— ¡Hola Lucy! Bienvenida— Dijeron los dos alegremente.

— ¡¿Y ese cambio de actitud?!— Natsu abrió la puerta a Lucy dejándola entrar— ¿Por qué os esta bis peleando chicos?— Los dos se tensaron y se sonrojaron.

— ¡Nada, no pasó nada!— Gritaron los dos sonrojados y nerviosos.

—Que extraños…

—Bueno vemos la película, tengo palomitas— Dijo Natsu intentando cambiar de tema, Lucy asintió y tomo asiento y Natsu y Sting se pusieron a ambos lados de la chica, Natsu a su izquierda y Sting a su derecha, mientras se echaban miradas asesinas.

— ¿Qué peli vas a poner Natsu?— Dijo Lucy sonriente, Natsu sonrió macabramente.

—Pesadilla en Elm Street— A Lucy se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¿De verdad? Wow es una de mis pelis favoritas ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Espera, ¿No te dan miedo este tipo de películas?

— ¿Darme miedo? Pero si me encantan las pelis y novelas de terror, de pequeña leía un montón de libros de terror— Natsu sonrió como pudo

—Sí que eres rara Lucy (Mierda, Mira, Lissana vuestro plan ha fracasado, ¿Y ahora que voy hacer?, encima está aquí el idiota de Sting)

—Bueno a que esperamos quiero ver la peli ya— Lucy parecía muy entusiasmada, Natsu suspiro resignado y puso la película en la lácrimavisión. La peli comenzó y Natsu confirmo lo inevitable, no solo Lucy no se asustaba con las escenas, al contrario estaba emocionada, y lo peor de todo a él si le estaba dando algo de miedo, tenían la habitación completamente a oscuras para dar más ambiente.

—(A ver Natsu piensa, Lucy no se va asustar, ¿Qué puedes hacer?... ¡Ya está! Es un poco humillante para mí, pero es la única manera de hacer algún progreso) — Natsu siguió viendo la película y en cuanto hubo una escena de miedo Natsu fingió asustarse y se abrazó a Lucy.

— ¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces?— Dijo Lucy sonrojada levemente.

—Me he asustado, la verdad es que esta peli me da un poco de miedo

— ¿Eh? Imposible…— Lucy no se lo creía de ¿Verdad le daba miedo un peli? También había pensado que solo era una excusa para abrazarla pero era Natsu al fin y al cabo era demasiado inocente para pensar esas cosas ¿Verdad?— Últimamente estas muy extraños Natsu Lucy suspiro y dejo a Natsu abrazarla, mientras Sting lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

— (Maldito come fuego, no te vas a salir con la tuya) — Sting fingió asustarse al igual que Natsu y se abrazó a Lucy— Sí que asusta esta peli ¿Verdad?— Ahora mismo Lucy parecía un tomate, tenía a dos chicos abrazados a cada uno de sus brazos, y por si fuera poco esa escena le recordaba demasiado al sueña de la mañana enrojeciéndola más aun, la peli por fin termino y Lucy se sintió liberada por fin.

—Ya ha terminado, bueno Natsu me voy a casa, hasta mañana— Lucy se intentó levantar pero los dos dragones la seguían agarrando— Chicos soltadme por favor… ¿Chicos?— Lucy los miro a ambos— ¡Pero si se han quedado dormidos!— Lucy suspiro, luego miro otra vez a los dos chicos— Se ven lindos cuando duermen— Lucy se acomodó entre los dos y se quedó dormida.

Se preguntaran porque estaban peleando Natsu y Sting antes de que llegara Lucy, bueno ocurrió diez minutos antes de que llegara, Sting acababa de llegar a casa de Natsu.

—Así que al final has venido Sting

—Si Natsu-san estoy deseando ver la película, seguro que nos divertimos— Natsu chisto molesto.

— ¿Tú te crees que yo soy tonto verdad?

— ¿Eh, no entiendo Natsu-san?

—Que estas aquí por Lucy ¿Dime estás enamorado de Lucy?— Sting se sonrojo, pero se puso serio.

—Si ¿Y Natsu-san estás enamorado de Lucy?

—Si— Los dos se miraron serios— Debemos tratar este tema como adultos, porque Lucy podría salir dañada.

—Estoy de acuerdo— Se volvieron a mirar unos instantes y…

—A la mierda ¡Lucy es mía! Aléjate de ella rubio oxigenado.

—Que te lo has creído dragón de pacotilla ella es mía y te lo demostrare— Los dos empezaron apelarse y lanzarse cosas el uno al otro...

Así es como sucedió todo, volviendo al presente, se estaba haciendo de día y Lucy comenzó a despertarse.

—Chicos despertad— Los chicos parecían estar demasiado a gusto en la posición— ¡Despertad ya!— Los dos magos saltaron asustados.

—Lucy ¿Por qué me despiertas?— Dijeron los dos a la vez.

—Porque me teníais enganchados y yo me quiero ir a casa ya—Lucy y Sting se despidieron de Natsu y se fueron.

— ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo en Magnolia Sting?— Pregunto Lucy

—Unos días, ¿Te importa si te acompaño a casa?

—Claro no hay problema— Los dos siguieron de camino a la casa de la rubia, sin saber que estaban siendo espiados por otro chico peli rosa, cuando llegaron a la casa de Lucy se despidieron y Lucy entro en su casa— Estos días están siendo muy extraños, esos dos están rarísimos y creo que me está afectando a mí también— Qua a gusto estar en casa, con mi cama mi baño, mi sillón en el que está sentado Sting…— A Lucy se le hincho la frente— ¡Qué haces aquí y por dónde has entrado!— Sting rio.

—Por la ventana claro— Lucy suspiro.

— ¿Qué os pasa a los Dragon Slayer con las ventanas? Bueno que quieres— Sting se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de la rubia.

—N…nada.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Yo…— Trago saliva nervioso a la vez que su sonrojo aumentaba— Te quería decir algo…

—Pues dímelo.

—Es que… es algo complicado y me da un poco de vergüenza.

— ¿El gran Sting sintiendo vergüenza? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba— La chica empezó a reírse aumentando el sonrojo de Sting.

— ¡Cállate rubia!

— ¿Y qué me vas hacer si no me callo rubito?— El sonrojo de Sting aumento y de un impulso cogió a la rubia acorralándola en la pared.

—Pues esto rubita— Sting se empezó acercar demasiado a Lucy sonrojándola.

—Sting… que… que haces… para— Sting se fue acercando más Lucy, esta intento zafarse pero Sting era más fuerte que ella.

—Rubia yo te quiera decir que…

— ¡Lucy, vengo a buscarte para ir a una misión con el equipo y…! ¿Lu…y?— Natsu había entrado en la habitación de la rubia y vio la escena comprometedora, la furia comenzó a crecer en él— ¡Tú! Que le estás haciendo a Lucy.

—Lo que a ti no te interesa Natsu-san— Sting sonrió arrogantemente, mientras Lucy que estaba aprisionada por Sting veía la escena sorprendida.

—Maldito ¡Te he dicho que la sueltes!

— ¿Y si no quiero Natsu-san?— Los dos chicos se echaban miradas asesinas, y Lucy aprovecho la distracción para golpear a Sting y escaparse de sus garras— Auch… eso ha dolido rubia.

— ¡Queréis para los dos! ¡Qué demonios os pasa! Vosotros no sois así, lleváis una semana muy rara— Lucy atrajo a Natsu dentro de la habitación y cerro ventanas y puertas— Muy bien de aquí no se va nadie hasta que no me contéis que está pasando— Los dos chicos se sonrojaron .

—Veras Lucy… es algo complicado…— Dijo Natsu nervioso y sonrojado.

—Bueno… no es fácil decirlo así sin más— Dijo Sting en las mismas condiciones que Lucy, la chica se sonto en la cama acomodándose.

—Comenzad, soy toda oídos, además tengo todo el día así que empezad— Los dos dragones tragaron saliva.

—La razón por la que nos peleamos…— Dijo Natsu.

—Y por la que estamos tan raros— Continuos Sting sonrojado.

—Es que…— Dijeron a la vez.

—Ya decidlo de una vez ni que fuera tan difícil— Dijo Lucy perdiendo la paciencia.

—La verdad Lucy es que tu…

**Continuara**

**Jajaja soy un poco cruel en dejarlo hay XD, pero hay que mantener el suspense, el capítulo es corto porque estoy depre y a la vez muy furioso con la universidad, pero tranquilos que seguiré subiendo capítulos solo que serán cortos, aun no se con quién va a acabar XD**

"**NOTA IMPORTANTE": Lucy se tiene que enamorar de alguno de los dos, pero no se me ocurren suficientes escenas nalu y stinlu para hacerlo, así que ¿Podrían echarme una mano dejando escenas románticas en los comentarios? o por privado para que no haya spoilers**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, y para aclarar una cosa ¡No soy Mala! ¡SOY MALO! ¡Soy un CHICO! ¿Tan raro es que un chico sea sensible y romántico, y le guste escribir? Y una cosa más ¿Me podrían explicar qué es eso de la Nalu week? Ahora aclarado todo ya a leer.**

Natsu y Sting caminaban por las calles de Magnolia, iban muy sonrojados aunque un poco aliviados.

—Menos mal que hemos salido ilesos— Suspiro Sting.

—Tu calla, si no te hubieras metido en su casa no hubiera pasado eso— Le regaño Natsu

—Y si tú no te hubieras colado por su ventana tampoco hubiera pasado— Ambos chicos chocaron sus frentes.

—Si no me hubiera colado a saber lo que la habrías hecho pervertido rubio.

— ¿Seguro que deseabas estar en mi lugar a cerebrito de fuego?

—Maldito rubio de bote— Los dos estaban a punto de pelearse, pero fueron interrumpidos por un gato volador más conocido como Happy.

— ¿Podéis dejar de pelear por un momento?— Los dos magos se detuvieron y miraron al gato con una expresión entre la furia y el agradecimiento.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!— Gritaron los dos sonrojados.

—Debéis estarme agradecidos, además ¿Acaso no disfrutasteis?— El sonrojo de los dos chicos aumento.

— ¡Cállate gato!

—Os guuuuusta

— ¡Qué te calles!

Hace veinte minutos en el apartamento de Lucy

—La razón por la que nos peleamos…— Dijo Natsu.

—Y por la que estamos tan raros— Continuos Sting sonrojado.

—Es que…— Dijeron a la vez.

—Ya decidlo de una vez ni que fuera tan difícil— Dijo Lucy perdiendo la paciencia.

—La verdad Lucy es que tu…— En ese momento la ventana sonó como si alguien llamara, Lucy se giró para ver a Happy que parecía querer entrar en la habitación, los dos magos superaron aliviados. Lucy abrió la ventana y dejo entrar a Happy.

—Hola chicos ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Estos dos chicos me iban a contar por que se están comportando de una forma tan rara últimamente— Happy tuvo que aguantarse la ganas de reír al saber que Lucy estaba obligando sin saberlo a que Natsu y Sting se le declaren.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido.

—Vamos chicos acabad la frase que ibais a decir.

—Bueno…— Natsu miro a Happy con ojos suplicantes dando un mensaje claro a Happy "Sálvame por favor", mientras Sting estaba tan rojo que apenas podía articular palabra— Veras…— Natsu envió una última mirada a Happy y este suspiro resignado.

— (Me debes una muy grande Natsu) Perdóname Lucy— La rubia se giró confundida.

— ¿Eh?— Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Happy le saco la camisa y se la llevo volando, dejando a Lucy expuesta a Natsu y Sting con sus "atributos", al instante el cuarto se llenó de vapor provocado por las cabezas de Natsu y Sting, se podrían decir que estaban encendidos literalmente, mientras se empezaban a desangrar por la nariz— ¡Kya!— Lucy se cubrió como pudo sus pechos— Happy maldito gato, cuando te pille te daré de comer a un tiburón— Lugo poso su vista sobre los dos pervertidos a punto de morir por derrame nasal— ¡Y vosotros dos no miréis panda de pervertidos!— Los cogió a ambos del cuello de la camisa y los lanzo por la ventana— ¡Fuera de mi casa! Y no volváis.

Volviendo al presente, Natsu, Sting y Happy habían regresado al gremio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte en Magnolia, rubio?— Dijo de mala manera Natsu

—El tiempo necesario— Natsu lo miro con ojos asesinos.

— ¿Necesario para qué?— Sting sonrió con superioridad— Da igual no quiero saberlo, me largo— Natsu se fue a la barra a charlar con Mira y Lissana, dejando a Sting solo, ya que Lector se había ido con Charle y Wendy de misión y en cuanto Happy se enteró ardió en celos y fue a buscarlos lo más rápido posible.

—Hola Mira, Lissana— Dijo Natsu llegando donde estaban las hermanas.

—Buenos días Natsu ¿Qué tal la noche?— Dijo Lissana con una sonrisa pícara, Natsu suspiro cansado.

—Fue horrible— Las dos chicas se sorprendieron.

— ¿Pero qué paso?— Pregunto Mira.

—Ah Lucy le encantan las historias de terror, y no se asustó en absoluto, y encima el tarado de Sting no nos dejaba en paz.

—Ya veo, pues debemos pensar otro plan.

—Por cierto Mira ¿qué día es hoy?

—Es 28 de Junio— Natsu abrió los ojos aterrados.

— ¡Oh no! Mierda, mierda, mierda, que voy hacer— El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado, Lissana intento calmarlo.

—Natsu cálmate, ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Os habéis olvidado? el 1 de Julio es el cumpleaños de Lucy ¡Y yo no la he hecho ninguna fiesta ni la he comprado ningún regalo!— Mira y Lissana abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, se habían olvidado completamente, antes de que se dieran cuenta Natsu ya había desaparecido del gremio.

—Lo había olvidado completamente, Mira ¿Qué hacemos?

—Pues prepararle una fiesta a Lucy como es debido— En ese momento llego Cana que a esas horas de la mañana solo llevaba tres barriles de alcohol llego donde se encontraba nuestras hermanas demonio.

—Mira, Lissana ¿Cómo le va a nuestro otro Romeo?

— ¿Otro Romeo?

—Sí, mirar allí— Cana señaló la esquina del gremio donde Romeo y Wendy charlaban, Wendy tenía una gran sonrisa y Romeo un ligero sonrojo, a Mira se le pusieron corazones en los ojos.

— ¡Que tiernos!

—Vaya tan joven y ya es mucho más maduro que la mayoría de los hombres del gremio— Dijo Lissana mirando a la pareja.

—Bueno ¿Y cómo le va a Natsu con Lucy?

—No muy bien, nuestro plan fallo y Sting no se despega de Lucy.

— ¿Y qué problema hay con Sting?

—Que anda detrás de Lucy también y causa muchos problemas a Natsu—Dijo Mira

—Pues yo no veo ningún problema con eso— Lissana la miro extrañada

— ¿A qué te refieres Cana?

—La solución es muy fácil, que Lucy se quede con los dos.

— ¡Que! ¿Cómo qué se quede con los dos? Eso no está bien Cana.

—Que sosa eres Lissana, así nunca conseguirás novio— A Lissana se le hinchó la vena de la frente.

—Maldita borracha ¡Yo puedo conseguir a cualquier novio! Solo que todavía no quiero buscarlo— Mira y Cana la sonreían pícaramente— ¿Por qué me miráis así?

— ¿Así que puedes conseguir a cualquier novio eh?— La peli blanca asintió nerviosa— Te propongo un reto, si lo cumples retirare lo dicho y hare lo que tú quieras como penitencia.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?— Cana tomo un trago de su barril de alcohol, cuando termino se dispuso a decirlo.

—Mira, cuéntaselo, sé que hemos pensado lo mismo— Las dos sonrieron maliciosamente asustando a Lissana.

—Tendrás que hacer esto…— Mira la empezó a susurrar su plan sonrojando a la albina.

— ¡No pienso hacer eso!

—Vamos seguro que te va a gustar

—Ni loca— Mira lo miro con una mirada amenazadora— ¿Mira?

—Si no lo haces no tendré más remedio que decirle a Erza que fuiste tu quien se comió su ultimo pastel de fresas.

— ¡¿Qué?! Mira no puedes hacer eso, además…no sabio que era el último— En ese momento una Erza con una aura amenazante apareció enfrente del trio, haciendo sudar frio a Lissana— H…hola Erza…

—He oído algo sobre mi pastel de fresas ¿No tendréis algo que ver verdad?— El aura de Erza aumento, asustando a Lissana.

—Está bien Mira, lo hare pero por favor…

— ¿Hacer qué?— Pregunta Erza con una mirada aterradora, Mira satisfecha salió en defensa de su hermana.

—No, nada y Erza— Mira sonrió inocentemente— Quien se comió tu pastel de fresas fue Laxus.

—Le voy a enseñar a ese pikachu a no meterse con mis pasteles— Erza se fue corriendo en busca de Laxus, mientras Lissana suspiraba aliviada.

—Mira ¿Por qué le has hecho eso al pobre de Laxus?— La sonrisa de Mira aumento aunque ahora parecía diabólica.

—Se lo he hecho por no pillar bien las indirectas.

— ¿Eh?

—No, nada, ahora ve a hacer lo que te toca, luego comunicare al gremio lo del cumpleaños de Lucy— Lissana suspiro, los siguientes días iban a ser muy duros y todo por picarse con Cana.

Los días pasaron, y el gremio preparo una fiesta para la rubia, asegurándose antes de que no se enterase, para eso encargaron a su equipo vigilarla, por lo que se fueron de misión excepto Natsu que estaba en otra parte de Fiore buscando desesperadamente un regalo para ella.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡No sé qué puedo regalarle! Llevo buscando dos días sin parar y no encuentro nada ¿Qué puedo hacer? Vamos Natsu piensa… (Un traje de enfermare sexy)— Natsu se sonrojo de solo imaginárselo— Maldito cerebro pervertido, necesitamos un regalo especial, además…— Natsu puso una cara pervertida— Ya habrá tiempo para esos regalos (A si se habla, ya eres todo un pervertido, Gray estaría orgulloso)— Como Natsu prácticamente había tenido su debate interno a voces literalmente mucha gente se le quedo mirando, algunos pensando que se trataba de un loco y otros con una expresión de "Te entiendo compañero", por suerte un buen samaritano que pasaba por allí decidió ayudar al chico.

—Joven— Natsu se giró.

— ¿Me dices a mí?

—Claro, ¿Necesitas ayuda para un regalo no?— El chico asintió— Para una joven que te ha robado el corazón supongo— Natsu se sonrojo pero asintió— Entonces sígueme, tengo una tienda y quizás te pueda ayudar.

— ¡Muchas gracias señor!— Natsu siguió al hombre hasta su tienda donde le empezó a enseñar cosas, pero ninguna parecía convencer al chico peli rosa.

—Mira joven este collar de diamantes con rubís incrustados, la hará ver como una princesa.

—A Lucy no le interesan las cosas materiales, puede que le guste pero para nada es especial.

—Entonces quizás algo simbólico resulte.

— ¿Simbólico?

—Si un regalo que represente por ejemplo, que le entregas tu corazón, o la llave de él

—Un momento… ¡Ya está! Ya sé que puedo regalarle, muchas gracias señor.

—No hay de qué joven y recuerda cuídala, ese tipi de chicas no se encuentras muy a menudo.

— ¿Por qué me has ayudado señor?

—Bueno veras… cuando era joven también estaba enamorado de una chica como la que describes, fuerte, valiente, inteligente y con un cu… bueno eso un importa, pero fui demasiado cobarde para decírselo y acabo yéndose con otro, por eso te digo que no seas cobarde y ve por ella.

—Gracias, lo hare señor…— Y así llego el esperado día del cumpleaños de Lucy. El gremio estaba casi y listo, pero aún faltaban, así que encomendaron a Natsu, solo a él, que distrajera a Lucy hasta la tarde, el obedeció encantado no sin antes burlarse de Sting por estar a solas todo el día con ella, Natsu se dirigió a la casa de Lucy que aún estaba durmiendo, se coló por su ventana teniendo especial cuidado de no despertarla.

Un olor delicioso llego al olfato de Lucy despertándola de un apacible sueño— ¿Qué es ese olor?... ¿Hay alguien en mi cocina?— Lucy se levantó de la cama y cogió sus llaves lista para pelear— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!— Lucy se asomó a la cocina, viendo a Natsu cocinando unas tortitas con nata— Ah solo es Natsu cocinando… ¡Espera! ¡Natsu está en mi casa! ¡Y cocinando!— El chico se dio la vuelta.

—Ah hola Lucy buenos días.

—B…buenos días ¿Qué haces Natsu?

— ¿No es obvio? preparándote el desayuno— La chica se sonrojo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?

—Un pequeño detalle, ahora vuélvete a la cama que te lo llevo— Lucy obedeció y fue a su cama, al rato Natsu apareció con el desayuno y se lo dio a Lucy, que sorprendió por lo bien que estaban hechas, y se emocionó al ver como claramente en las tortitas con sirope de chocolate estaba escrito "Feliz Cumpleaños Lucy", Lucy miro a Natsu que la sonreía.

—Felicidades— La chica no aguanto y se lanzó a sus brazos sonrojando a Natsu.

— ¡Gracias Natsu! Ha sido todo un detalle.

—De nada Lucy, cuando termines cámbiate que nos vamos por la ciudad.

— ¿No vamos al gremio?

— ¡No! Digo… quiero pasar el día contigo, luego vamos al gremio— Lucy se sonrojo por la proposición del chico.

—D…de acuerdo— Lucy desayuno rápido y se vistió para salir con Natsu— Ya estoy lista Natsu— Lucy salió del baño vestida igual que cuando creía que Natsu se le iba a declarar, el chico al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Te…te queda muy bien ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro— Los dos salieron de casa de la rubia y fueron de paseo por las calles de Magnolia, estuvieron todo el día juntos visitando Magnolia y divirtiéndose, por la tarde Natsu llevo a Lucy a la cima de una colina para ver el atardecer.

—Natsu ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Puedo abrir ya los ojos?— Lucy iba con los ojos tapados para no arruinar la sorpresa de Natsu.

—Ya casi llegamos Lucy— Los dos llegaron a la cima— Ya está— Natsu quito la venda a Lucy dejándola impresionada, ante ella estaba la bella ciudad de Magnolia con los colores del atardecer y al fondo se encontraba majestuoso Fairy Tail.

—Es hermoso, gracias Natsu por el regalo— El peli rosa sonrió.

—Ese no es tu regalo Lucy, ven siéntate conmigo— Natsu y Lucy se sentaron y observaron el atardecer juntos.

— ¿Cuál es mi regalo Natsu?— El chico trago saliva nervioso.

—Bueno, no conseguía encontrar nada que pudiera gustarte, así que te compre esto— Natsu le entrego una cajita negra.

— ¿Qué es?— Natsu se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de ella.

—Solo ábrelo— Lucy abrió la caja encontrándose con una llave de color rojo rodeado de llamas.

— ¿Una llave? Pero no es mágica—El sonrojo de Natsu aumento

—Es un símbolo

— ¿Un símbolo?

—Sí, esa es mi llave.

— ¿Tu llave? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno… significa que… yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca te abandonare, siempre estaré cuando me necesites, y te protegeré siempre como tus espíritus— Lucy estaba completamente roja por las palabras del chico y él no parecía estar muy diferente.

—Natsu… es precioso lo que has dicho gracias— Lucy se acercó a Natsu y le beso en la mejilla— Sabes, este es el mejor regalo que me han hecho, gracias Natsu.

—Bueno… ¿Volvemos al gremio?— Natsu se levantó y la tendió la mano que Lucy acepto con gusto.

—Claro, vamos— Los magos salieron corriendo al gremio sin darse cuenta que iban tomados de la mano, por fin llegaron al gremio y Natsu abrió despacio la perta, como si vigilara algo, cuando entraron vieron que todo estaba oscuro— ¿Dónde está la gente?— En ese momento las luces se encendieron de golpe mostrando a todos los miembros del gremio.

— ¡Felicidades Lucy!— Estaba todo Fairy Tail, incluso otros gremios con Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, si incluso estaba Minerva, que lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Lucy y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento en los juegos mágicos, Lucy sonrió y la perdono al instante.

—Gracias chicos, os quiero a todos— Unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos, el maestro interrumpió la conmovedora escena.

—Muy bien mocosos, estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de un miembro muy querido, a la que considero como mi hija así que ¡brindemos todos por Lucy! Que las estrellas sigan guiando tu camino.

— ¡Aye Sir!— Todos los invitados levantaron sus copas en honor a su compañera, la fiesta se celebró como toda fiesta normal en Fairy Tail, vamos que la cosa estaba muy animada, tan animada que tuvo que salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire, ahora mismo necesitaba un pequeño respiro, por desgracia para ella no estaba sola.

—Así que estas aquí rubia— Dijo un chico rubio detrás de Lucy dándole un pequeño susto,

—Ah eres tu abejita, no me des esos sustos.

— ¡Que no me llames abejita!

—Lo que tú digas abejita, bueno ¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno, todavía no he podido felicitarte en persona, felicidades Lucy— Sting le entrego una caja alargada de terciopelo azul.

—Gracias abejita—Lucy cogió la caja y la abrió, dentro habían un colgante con el símbolo de Fairy Tail hecho de diamantes — Es preciosos, muchas gracias Sting.

—Por fin me has llamado por mi nombre— El chico se acercó más a Lucy— Pero ese solo era una parte del regalo.

— ¿A si? ¿Cuál es la otra?— Sting sonrió y se acercó aún más a ella.

—Esto…— Y Sting beso a Lucy en los labios, dejándola muy sonrojada.

**Continuara.**

**Chan, chan, chaaaaaan. ¡Sting va a morir quemado eso seguro! Se acerca la hora de la decisión final, ¿a quién elegirá Lucy? ¿A Natsu? ¿A Sting? ¿Hará caso a Cana y se quedara con los dos? ¿O pasara como en esos animes trolls que dejan el final abierto, y el protagonista no acaba con ninguno de los dos? No os perdáis los próximos capítulos.**


End file.
